


Wanna be my partner?

by gothamsnightmares_writing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has a purely platonic interest in the reader, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Murder (nothing graphic), Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsnightmares_writing/pseuds/gothamsnightmares_writing
Summary: After working with you together on a job for Oswald, Ed decides you'd be his perfect partner in crime.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Edward Nygma/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Wanna be my partner?

**Author's Note:**

> Another work you might recognize from my blog, I didn't tweak as much as the first one, except that it finally has a title and I fixed half of a sentence that had been bothering me forever
> 
> Note: (y/n)/(y/g/c/a) stands for your name/your Gotham criminal alias, however you would imagine your name as a female criminal in Gotham

You had just spend the last few weeks doing a job for Oswald with the help of The Riddler. You both had skill sets that he needed, and he had insisted that you were one of the few people left in Gotham aside from Ed that he deemed trustworthy enough. Knowing Ed’s reputation and his particular way of doing things, you first weren’t particularly keen on working with him, but Oswald was paying you well enough and you knew helping him now would definitely come in handy in the future. But then, to your surprise, Ed and you worked fantastically well together. He was no doubt a brilliant planner, and he continuously played to your strengths, gave you free range in doing things your way when you didn’t feel you could pull it off his way, took a lot of your suggestions, and despite the constant riddling, you actually had a lot of fun.

But now you were off on your own again, and despite enjoying yourself hugely the last couple of weeks, you were glad you were back to it just being you. You had spend the last few hours terrorizing the streets of Gotham, robbing a few places and killing the odd random people here and there, something you didn’t really get to do lately. Now you were currently in the process of cornering some low-life thug in an empty alleyway, a man that had just been trying to get smart with you after he’d seen you rob and murder a lot of people in a bank. He had been threatening to turn you in, and seemed to think by doing so he’d gain the favor of people wanting to get back at Oswald.

You had chased him down a couple of streets, away from the direction you knew the cops were going to arrive from, and now he was lying on the ground begging for his life, after you had pulled him down roughly from a fire escape he had been trying to climb to get away from you. „Ah, Hank…“ You said, while aiming your gun at his face with your left. „I know you’re not the brightest Gotham’s underworld has to offer, but did you actually really think you could tell on _me_?“ - „Alright, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just trying to get back at Mr. Cobblepot, I swear, it’s nothing personal, please don’t shoot me!“ He was sobbing, covering his face with his arms. This made you let out a very amused chuckle. „Ooooh, I’m not gonna shoot you!“ You said, actually lowering your gun. Hank let out a sigh of relief and took down his arms. But then, in a flash, you pulled out your ankle knife with your right and drew it across his throat. „… I’m going to slash you.“ You stated matter-of-factly after he dropped dead, then throwing your bloody knife into the air and catching it again with ease.

The sound of loud, appreciative clapping coming from behind you made you turn around in confusion. „Fantastic! _Mmmmarvelous_ execution! Threatening him while holding the gun in your left hand, when you’re clearly right handed… You really _excellently_ had him fooled!“ Ed was showering you with praise, walking down the alleyway towards you in his trade-mark green suit and bowler hat. „What the hell are you doing here?“ You hadn’t actually realized you hadn’t been alone down in that alley. „Oh, I’ve been following your latest crime spree.“ Ed came to a stop in front of you and conversationally leaned against the wall, sounding like the two of you had just met up for coffee somewhere. „You have?“ You were taken aback. Usually not one to miss these things, you were shocked to find out someone had been keeping an eye on you this whole time. „Well, I heard about those robberies down in the Narrows, and I just _knnnew_ it was you (he was poking at you with his finger), so, I decided to come and see what you were up to.“ He finished, still acting like you were just two friends catching up. „You did?“ - „Mhm!“ He nodded, smiling at you very brightly now. „Why?“ You asked suspiciously, while starting to pull back a little from him. You knew about Ed’s stalker-ish nature, and with the way he was looking at you, like you were the most fascinating, inspirational female criminal he had ever seen, you were starting to wonder if he had become obsessed with you while you guys were working for Oswald.

„Because (Ed was moving away from the wall) _you’re_ brilliant (he was pointing at you with two fingers) and I’m brilliant (he was pointing at himself now), so I thought: why not do things together _all the time_?“ He said while talking avidly with his hands, then leaning back against the wall. „You wanna… _work_ with me? But I’m _nothing_ like you!“ You found this a very odd way to ask someone to be their partner in crime. „Opposites can balance each other out.“ Ed claimed. „Besides, you’re _blood-thirsty_ (he pointed out the fact that you were still holding both a gun and a knife in your hands), and unpredictable, and that makes you _very_ intimidating to people, and I could use someone around me who can scare people off.“ He explained. „So… what, you want me to be your _bodyguard_?“ You were absolutely not fond of that idea at all, you didn’t want to be reduced down to being someone else’s permanent muscle. „No! No, no, no, no, no, no!“ Ed quickly said while moving off the wall again, starting to wave around his hands anew. „I’m asking _you_ … to be my _equal_.“ He gave you another bright grin, but you were still not convinced. „Ed - _I work alone._ “ You reminded him. „I know.“ He acknowledged. „And, no offense, but you don’t have the best track record when it comes to women!“ It felt necessary for you to point this out. „That was different.“ Ed disagreed with you, leaning back against the wall again. „How was that different?“ You were still convinced you couldn’t rule out the fact that Ed was only here because he had developed a crush on you. „I don’t see you in a romantic way.“ Ed wasted no time in clearing this up for you. Unbeknownst to you, he had already become very much aware that this was what you were afraid of a few minutes into your conversation. „Never have, never will. You’re not my type.“ He quickly added. „Oh.“ You were relieved to hear this. „Well, good.“

„So you’ll agree to be my partner?“ Ed just wouldn’t let up. You sighed. „Look, Ed…“ - „The Riddler.“ He interrupted you. You let out a little laugh at this. You had noticed during your time working for Oswald how particular he was about this, which you found a little ridiculous. „Right. Whatever.“ You said, and, to your surprise, Ed didn’t actually seem to be offended at your refusal to address him by his chosen crime name. „I’m… flattered, really, I liked working with you.“ He seemed very happy to hear this. „But…“ you were moving a strand of hair out of your face with the bloody hand holding your knife, trying to find the right words without offending him. „I’m… just… not sure this is how I wanna do things.“ You apologized. „You sure?“ Ed said, moving off the wall yet a third time. „I think we could be great together. The Riddler and (y/n)/(y/g/c/a)! (he moved his hands as though presenting an invisible headline)… come on, _no one_ would see that coming!“ He was definitely right about that one. „What do you say?“ Ed was starting to sound excited. You still weren’t really sure whether you should agree, you were just really set in your ways by now. But seeing Ed look at you so very eagerly, you couldn’t help feeling the odd rush of excitement return that you felt while working with him a few weeks ago.

„… ok, let’s give this a shot for a few weeks.“ You finally found yourself saying. „YES!! Oh, you _won’t_ regret this!“ Ed actually did a little joyful jump. This made you laugh again „I’m kind of already.“ You said, but with a smile. „No, come on, this will be great.“ Ed assured you. „Hey: What has no hands, but might knock on your door, and you better open up if it does?“ - „An opportunity.“ You answered, without even having to think about it. „Correct!“ Ed said with a satisfied smile. „You know, as fun as it is standing in this alleyway, I think it’s about time we leave before the cops catch up with you after all.“ He indicated for you to follow him. „Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.“ You said, finally putting away your knife and gun, then wiping some blood off your cheek with your right hand, and, when you inadvertently looked at it and realized just how much blood you had just wiped off with it, you went „I should probably clean up too!“ You were looking down at yourself now, only just realizing how blood-soaked your clothes had gotten throughout this day. „Might not be a bad idea.“ Ed agreed. He seemed to find it amusing that you hadn’t even been aware of your appearance. „If you want, you can clean up at my place, it’s closer.“ You considered this a few moments, but in light of what you had just agreed to, it seemed impolite to turn down his offer. „…ok sure.“

„Oh, by the way,“ he began, as you two now started walking out of the alley together. „I took the liberty to short out the security cameras when you entered that bank, nobody will know that was you.“ - „Wow, thanks Ed!“ You were surprised, and impressed that he’d managed to do that so quickly. You hadn’t actually been planning on robbing the bank, it had been a spur-of-the-moment-type impulse of yours. „And I took out the 3 store clerks you left alive in the Narrows, and those patrons at the bar down town.“ Ed continued. „You did?“ You stopped walking now. Had he been cleaning up after you this whole time? Ed stopped as well and turned around to you „Partners gotta have each others backs, right?“ Your face was starting to light up while you were looking at him. „… right!“ As much as you usually didn’t mind getting caught during your crimes (you _loved_ having a destructive reputation), you actually found yourself appreciating this. „So, what do you say?“ Ed offered you up his arm. „Wanna start planning a few crimes?“ This made you smile. „I’d love to.“ You said, taking his arm. Ed gave you another satisfied smile, then turned to lead you out the alleyway while adjusting his hat.


End file.
